sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tangleheart Arboretum
The Tangleheart Arboretum The Tangleheart Arboretum, previously known as the Arboretum, is a forest located off the southern coastline of Quel'thalas. Nestled amid one of several islands off the coast, this aptly named woodland is a nightmare of rotten woods and poisonous vines, yet deep within the overgrowth lays a hidden gem amidst the festering landscape. Brief Overview The Tangleheart is a nightmarish realm of dense woods, choking thickets and every manner of poisonous fauna. What little in the way of civilization has long been destroyed, as the creaking remains of a settlement along the southern tip of the island groan in the wind. Multiple attempts to colonize, or at least clear back some of the woods, were met with disaster. As much of the island is covered in the forest, many would argue to simply abandon the island. However deep within the forest lays an ancient relic of the elven people's past; the tomb of a now forgotten Kal'dorei lord. Such a prize has drawn many to it, most notably that of the now destroyed House Arketh. History Thousands of years ago, the Quel'dorei settled amidst the fertile lands of what would later be called Quel'thalas. There they constructed a wondrous land, using potent magic to enchant their new home, trapping it in a wondrous paradise. Yet it would not be long for the High elven people to expand further, seeking lands and riches in their new home. It would be House Arketh that would stumble upon the island west of their new home several thousand years after the high elves settled within Quel'thalas. The largest island held a massive forest that covered nearly the entire length of it; a suitable prize for the woodland elves. The lord of House Arketh, Bal-sorel Arketh, was amazed to find the dense woods were incredibly thick and resilient, though he could sense the enchantment that hung over the forest. As the enchantment had not activated upon their arrival nor their cutting down of the trees, Bal-sorel ordered the wood harvested. Calling it "ironwood", House Arketh quickly settled on this island they aptly named "the Arboretum". As the millennia went on, the settlement Arketh created grew to encompass much of the southern tip. Rivals, eager to take control of the rich trade that was found with the ironwood, attempted to overthrow House Arketh. To this end, Bal-sorel and his descendants ordered the construction of a small fortress overlooking the sea; both a challenge and warning to his isle. Yet the greatest treasure of all yet remained, and it was this treasure the last lord of Arketh, Bal-soth, would discover. Expeditions deeper into the forest found dozens of enchantments, illusions and more. Years were spent dispelling them, though despite their best efforts they could not dispel the large enchantment that hung over the forest which, as far as they knew, was harmless. At last however the elves reached the heart of the forest. By this time Bal-soth had grown old, his skin gnarled and hair white as snow. There they found a wondrous discovery; a large, emerald tomb of Night elven make. Descending into the tomb, the explorers were amazed to find various strange fauna not native to Quel'thalas, murals depicting scenes of night elven battles and great green beasts. Yet the greatest discovery lay deeper within; the preserved remains of a Night Elven Lord, who had perished long, long ago. The explorers returned to Bal-soth, explaining what they had found. Such a prize found would bring great prestige to the house. Eager to reap such rewards, Bal-soth ordered the contents of the tomb to be removed and given to the historians of Silvermoon. Such arrogance would be met with severe punishment however. As excavators began to remove the various items inside, the enchantment over the forest came to life. The resilient ironwood began to rot at a rapid rate, turning black and gnarled. Thick vines erupted from the earth, wrapping around House Arketh's settlement. Worst still were the toxic plumes that belched forth from diseased plants, choking the Quel'dorei. Within days much of the island had become inhabitable, the once healthy green lands decaying. Forced to abandon the island, House Arketh soon collapsed due to the loss of it's ironwood trade. Their various rivals, eager to fill the vacuum left in it's decline, had Bal-soth assassinated and the house dismantled. The Arboretum was abandoned completely, the Quel'dorei now calling it the Tangleheart Arboretum. Locations Arboria (settlement) Arboria was the main settlement on Ironwood island. Located on the southern tip, Arboria grew large thanks to the wealth generated by the resilient wood which the island took as it's namesake. Able to house hundreds at its zenith, Arboria became a large trading port, boasting a large harbor thanks to the lack of a reef. Elven ships travelled to and from Quel'thalas, carrying vast riches. Yet now it remains a reminder of the arrogance of the elves, the many years leaving nothing more than the barest fragments of what was once there. Castle Arketh Castle Arketh was constructed after corsairs had begun to raid House Arketh. Fearing they would attack Arboria, the lord of the house ordered the construction of the castle for two reasons; to give the corsairs pause, and to warn their rivals of Arketh's rising power. Able to house a sizable garrison of troops, Castle Arketh soon became the house's power base and home. The castle however was abandoned after the Arboretum began to rot and fester. Thick, choking vines had wrapped around the castle itself, nearly dismantling the stonework. Now the shell of it remains, the folly of Bal-soth leaving crumbling ruins. The Emerald Tomb Nestled within the heart of the Arboretum lays a large tomb buried deep into the earth. Named for the gemstones that lay embedded within the walls, the Emerald Tomb remains a source of both wonder and dread to this day. Great stonework, carved with an expert's touch, housed the body of an unidentified Night Elf. Assumed to be a great soldier or noble, the tomb's impressive display of vanity rivals that of the highborne. Great murals lay along the walls, depicting a long forgotten war, while great green draconian beasts soar overhead. The tomb itself houses a collection of various Night Elven artifacts, ranging from pottery to treasure and, oddly enough, fauna native to Kalimdor that had survived for thousands of years. Most impressive of all of course is the preserved corpse inside, laden with various riches and priceless clothes. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations‎